Extreme Boredom
by terra hotaru
Summary: It was a boring day. Roxas had no energy and he suddenly dreamed about Axel becoming a fairy and then... it turned out that it was not really boring after all. For AkuRokuTurkTrainee. AkuRoku.


Alright, I'm just really bored. But anyway, now that I'm halfway through… :D

**Dedication: **This is for **AkuRokuTurkTrainee**. I've been delaying on her birthday fic, but no. This is not for her birthday. Too crappy to be for her birthday. :D but she gave me this idea. And… I think I'm going to expand the whole idea sometimes if she allows it. XD this is just one short stuff and I just wanna write. So yeah.

Enjoy!

**Extreme Boredom**

He sat down and sighed. Looking around, he found only a monitor with the word processor opened and the cursor blinking at him, as if demanding him to type something down. He ignored the blinking and he was reduced to reach out one of his hand to the power button of the monitor and turned it off. He sighed once again, cerulean eyes droopy, half lidded, and nibbling on his lower lip. He was tired, but at the same time a little energetic.

Beside him, stood a square shaped printer that made no noise at all since it was turned off. It was dead silent. The only noise he could hear was his breathing which was also very calm and barely noticeable. The window right beside the printer was closed by the slightly crimson curtain. The sun shone in, giving little light to his room. The room was well-lit even though no electronic lighting was turned on.

Books were scattered all about in his room. There were two bookshelves in the room, set in the right upper corner—one was taller and the other was one meter shorter, all filled with books which were not his. He was not into books to begin with. Just opening up a book was enough to make him yawn and fall asleep almost instantly. Luckily, he was able to keep up with his English class and get a passing grade. At least, someone was there to help him stay up all night to read the English assignment. Yeah… At least, he hoped that that same person was here to get him out of this boredom. Extreme boredom…

He knew that he still had a pile of homework to do, but he procrastinated. He didn't want to do any homework. Screw them, he would say…even though he knew perfectly that he had to submit the homework the day after tomorrow and not doing them would lead him to suffer horrible consequences which were being scolded by Axel and parents. He was already in college for God's sake, why must everyone care about what he did and didn't do? And he thought that being eighteen would mean leading his own life freely without having anyone hollering over him and scolding him back and front.

Anyway, all of that out, he was super bored. He couldn't even begin to put how bored he was in words. He released another long and heavy breath, taking the wireless keyboard in front of him away and put in down on the carpet floor, and laying the side of his face to the wooden computer desk in front of him. He didn't even want to start touching the computer or be on the internet. He was sure that he got several friends online, but really, he just didn't want to do anything. He was bored and he didn't want to do anything. How was he going to get pass his boredom? That was a good question. He would rather just spend the rest of his day rotting away. "Axel…" he whined to nobody in particular, hoping that the man would magically just appear right in front of him like a fairy.

"Yeah, right… Axel… a fairy," he laughed dryly. It was a funny mental image, almost hilarious, but he was too bored to laugh. He hid his face in his arms, lying silently on the hard desk. He swallowed a little, looking at his blue colored handphone that was set right in front of his big pair of eyes. It was not ringing and not vibrating. Everything was still and silent. He yawned, sleeping.

--

He moaned when he was sleeping, shifting in his seat, drooling. "Axel…" he moaned.

It seemed, besides the blond boy, there was already another intruder in the room, a man with fiery red hair and milky white skin. He stared interestingly at the sexy creature right in front of him that. He smirked, thinking about all sorts of dreams that Roxas might be dreaming of to be moaning his name like that. His predatory emerald eyes scanned the sleeping form excitedly. No! He was not thinking of anything dirty, not at all—well, maybe a little.

Axel was… well, Axel was sorta a tutor, a teacher, and a brother to Roxas. They were close, really close. The redhead completely changed after he met the blond. He used to have anger issues and he was always so harsh and rude. However, when he was with Roxas, he always took this brother role where he would protect the blond no matter what. He would always scold Roxas like a brother would whenever the blond was procrastinating. He would teach Roxas and keep him up. Roxas was really sweet to him. They were certainly not siblings. That was one good thing. However, was it really good?

No blood bond meant that they were not really close at all and they were bound to be separated someday when they had to go their own way. However, no blood bond also meant that it was completely okay for them to have a relationship going, but…relationship. Axel wasn't even sure that a sweet boy like Roxas was gay. He certainly didn't want to ruin the blond's image of him by doing the wrong things…like, wanting to have those lips on his so bad…

He snapped back into reality when he realized that his lips were already _that_ close with Roxas'. He was in a position where he was bending down to meet Roxas' lips. He hesitated a bit…maybe, he could steal a kiss while the blond was sleep. It would go unnoticed. Yeah, then at least, he didn't have to grind through every day just watching those soft lips moved and wanting to ravish them so much. However, another side of him told him not to do so. That it was not fair for Roxas and that he was certainly doing some kind of sexual abuse towards a boy. What if Roxas woke up when he kissed him? That could pose a problem.

Slowly, the redhead pulled back.

"Axel…" the blond moaned again, groaning.

Axel's eyes were wide open. Why did he feel sexually aroused just hearing that word coming from the blond's mouth? He quickly shook his head until he felt dizzy, he was losing his mind! What was Roxas doing to him?!

"Don't go…where are you going? Fairies don't…"

"Fairies?" Axel blurted out, thinking whether he had heard something wrong.

The blond jolted up from his slumber a little too—unceremoniously. He blinked, quickly glancing around the room, rubbing his eyes. "Wha…?" he muttered under his breath, as if he was seeing a completely new and alien environment to him. He breathed a little, wondering what was going on and finally, when he noticed Axel standing beside him, he jumped up and shrieked, the chair fell down to the carpet floor with a loud _thump_ and he quickly took steps back, backing himself to a wall that was near him. "A…Axe?! Why are you here? How…?" he coughed.

"Hey, hey, relax!" Axel smiled gently, trying to calm the blond down.

"But… but… this is my house! How do you gain entry?"

"You gave me the keys, remember?" the redhead stated calmly.

Roxas raised a hand to his forehead, scratching lightly. "Oh… oh yeah… sorry about that…" he breathed, still a little disarrayed. "That was weird… I could have sworn that you were…a fairy…" he muttered inaudibly while avoiding eye contact with the pair of emerald.

"What was that?" Axel inquired curiously.

"No, it was nothing… I was just... dreaming… maybe I should start taking energy drinks and caffeine…" he muttered again, this time audible to Axel's ears.

"Energy drinks and caffeine are not healthy. I suggest otherwise. You just need to rest up and exercise, Roxas," the redhead suggested.

"Y-yeah… that would work…"

"So, do you need me for anything today? Or should I leave?"

"Well, I have a pile of homework, right there…" the blond stood forward slowly, pointing to the directions of the pile of books.

Axel merely stared. "You have to submit that soon, right?"

Roxas nodded.

"Well, do it quick, now!" the redhead exclaimed.

Roxas was shocked and he quickly stepped over to take one of the books that were resting on the floor behind Axel. However, because of his clumsiness, he stumbled over the chair and ended up falling down, landing on the redhead that was in front of him. The redhead was caught off-guard and both ended up falling on the floor with the redhead catching the blond.

Roxas blushed instantly, staring at the redhead in front of him. Axel blinked; the blond was _that_ close to him. Their lips were merely centimeters apart. Should he take the chance and risk losing everything? They stared at each other, silently.

Both gulped together out of the tension. Roxas suddenly moved, accidentally grinding Axel. Axel groaned, just realizing that his pants had magically shrunk. The blond apologize breathily and then moved in to close the distance between both of them. However, only millimeters apart…

"Roxas! We're home!!!" the voice of Roxas' parents echoed throughout the house.

"Shit!" Roxas quickly jumped up. "They aren't supposed to be back until tomorrow!"

Axel coughed lightly and quickly recollected his calm. "Calm down, it will be alright."

"Well… yeah…" Roxas mumbled again, wondering why he was feeling so…disarrayed.

"Homework?" Axel changed the subject; a slight tinge of red was still obvious on his face.

"Well, of course. Yeah!" the blond immediately fought back another blush.

The two spent the rest of the evening away doing Roxas' homework. When Roxas' parents asked if everything was alright, they were able to cover everything up. The little accident scarred their heart and it was no surprise that more "accidents" would happen if they stay close to each other every day.

With that said, Roxas had a strange feeling that he would dream of that weird Axel again. It was not an extremely boring day after all.

--

This is a really pointless fic when I've come to the end. Anyway, yeah. Fairy Axel. :3 fun! Thank AkuRokuTurkTrainee! Well, I didn't go into length about the fairy part. Let's see if you guys like this enough for me to start a new multi chaptered regarding a fairy Axel. Anyway, I used this idea without AkuRokuTurkTrainee's permission… I'm sorry! I hope you guys enjoyed… and watch out for Harmony of The Sky to come out soon. O.o A little advertisement won't hurt. And… DU is not going to be updated soon, under beta! XD ehehehe. Don't worry, I shall keep you all entertained with my fics. –thinks- XD lol, anyway, I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore. So, byes!


End file.
